Pokemon Sunshine
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: The adventures of rookie trainer Chika and friends as she takes on the Pokemon League Challenge, detailed through episodic summaries.


_**Author's Note: There will be no Pokemon, moves, types, or anything else from Gen 6+. In other words, this uses Gen 5 stuff at the latest.  
**_

* * *

 **Episode 1 - I Wanna Shine!  
**

The series opens up on a calm, moonless night sky, dark as the abyss save for the meager illumination of the faraway stars. Then a pair of Pokemon dive through the air, intertwined and engulfed in flames as if they made up a meteor falling to earth. The Pokemon smash into ground amidst the center of a championship arena as detritus goes flying. When the dust settles, a large streak is carved into the floor as two Charizards face off against each other. One is proud and indomitable, spreading its orange and teal wings with a roar. The other, a shiny black and blue, snorts azure flame out its nostrils in taunt. There's a split screen as two dark silhouettes of trainers appear, one yelling "Shadow Claw!" while the other shouts "Dragon Claw!" The two Charizards charge, each wielding a claw wreathed in elemental energy, and everything moves in slow motion.

Before they can impact, a voice shouts, "Mito-nee!"

The scene changes to the Takami household as Mito struggles to catch the remote to pause the DVD. She looks up annoyed as Chika enters the room wondering where Shiitake's ball went. Chika notices what Mito is watching, and they have a small back and forth to establish that this is the Pokemon League grand finale from four years ago, the hottest and most exciting championship match in recent history, an epic tale of how the unknown challenger Honoka practically vaulted to the top seemingly overnight to battle and defeat reigning champion Tsubasa in a clash of the ages.

Chika politely brushes off Mito's excited exposition and goes to grab the Pokeball. Mito however, asks Chika if she'd ever want to do anything like that, to leave home and try to make something more of herself. The ginger declines, saying its impossible for someone as a simple country girl like herself could ever achieve anything. She leaves, calling for Shiitake, and a small Lilipup runs up to her, barking with a smile. The two head off, providing a nice view of Uchiura and the people that dwell there.

After going though Uchiura, Chika and Shiitake arrive at a small field, where You is already present, leaning against a small tree. They're both really happy to see each other, sharing small best friend things before they have their weekly Pokemon battle. With Poliwag versus Lilipup, it's a short battle that You wins (again). You wonders if Chika ever gets tired of losing, to which Chika says she's only in it for fun, and that losing to a gym leader is pretty much expected. You blushes and corrects her friend, stressing that she is only a temporary gym leader until her dad can come home. They talk some more, and go back into Uchiura for more fun.

That night, Chika and Shiitake return home to see Mito watching her DVD again. Mito explains that she's looking at the interviews of the contestants. Just then, their mom calls for Mito to help her with something, so Mito leaves while Chika has control of the TV. She's about to switch it off when she notices they're interviewing Honoka. Honoka talks about how she thought a simple, airheaded girl like her couldn't amount to anything, but that through determination, friendship, and love, anyone can prevail. Chika and Shiitake are enthralled with this other side of the champion, becoming inspired by her humility and the similarities they share. That night, Chika looks up all she can on Honoka.

The next day, Chika tells You about her new passion to become someone great, someone spectacular and amazing that the world has never before seen. You says she already is, and Chika waves off the complement before launching into an impassioned monologue about Honoka, including things like how her Sunflora managed to defeat Tsubasa's Gallade through sheer pluckiness and fire-forged friendship. Shiitake chimes in with encouraging barks every now and then. Eventually, Chika sends a challenging smile You's way, and says their next battle is for real.

The week goes by with a training montage, showing: Chika encouraging Shiitake as he runs back and forth, Chika keeping time as Shiitake jumps on her bed then off her bed then back on her bed, Chika giving commands to Shiitake as Shiitake tackles different colored balloons marked with the names of other Pokemon species, Shiitake barking encouragingly on Chika's back as she does pushups, a day at the beach where they're having a swimming race in the water, Chika and Shiitake curled up on Chika's bed sleeping peacefully.

Then comes the day of the battle.

It's Lilipup vs Poliwag yet again, only with slightly higher stakes. The battle is roughly evenly matched with You maintaining the upper hand, though Chika gets some goods hits in too. At the end, You is trying to tell Chika to give in, as her Lilipup looks too tired to fight, but Chika gives a big speech about how she and Shiitake really want to become the best, and Shiitake recovers enough to land the critical hit on Poliwag. You is astonished, but smiles and does her duty as gym leader, handing Chika the Aquarium badge.

And so, Chika and Shiitake are about to leave on their journey to become Masters. As she prepares to take the first step onto Route 1, she hears someone calling her name, and she turns behind her to see You running up to her, ready to join. She says she too wants to get stronger, but more importantly, she wants to be with Chika. Since summer is starting, You's father is only a few days from returning, so she called him up and he gave her his blessing to join Chika. The episode ends with them smiling at each other and taking the first step onto Route 1, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Episode 2 - Already Lost  
**

The episode opens with a shot of a flock of Pidgey soaring through the bright blue sky, panning over a wide plain of grass as the wind blows through, creating waves of amber grain. The Pidgey cry out as they fly, and another group of Pidget emerge from a small flock of trees to join their flight, the Pokemon noticeably happier with more companions. They fly off screen as the sun glints with approval.

Then a voice breaks the tranquility. "Where are we?!" echoes the desperate howl of a very frustrated ginger.

The camera moves to dive in towards the plain, burying itself in grasses that are now very obviously several feet high, before rushing through the plain grass quickly, zigzagging along right angles until arriving at the face of Chika, frustrated and flushed as her hand pushes away another swathe of grasses. Behind her is You, hacking away at grasses with a wooden stick as if it were a machete. She too looks annoyed. The pair continues to brush away grass, only to move forward into more grass, shortly before Chika trips on a hole and essentially falls into a small clearing, marked only with a rock. Chika sighs in relief and declares break time, You eagerly joining Chika as the two lie on the rock and stare at the sky.

Some back and forth establishes that their hometown, Uchiura, is surrounded by ocean and plains, a fact that both find ridiculous. After a few seconds, You pulls out a map and looks at it, holding it over her face to shield her from the sun. Chika cuddles up to You, telling her not to hog the shade, so You puts an arm around Chika's head and lets the ginger rest her head on her shoulder as they try to find where the heck they are. Long story short, they can't.

Chika springs up to a sitting position, disorienting You for a second as she declares how utterly lost they are, saying they'll never see home again. You chuckles sheepishly and tells her that surely it can't be that bad. Chika slides down on the ground as she talks about how all her plans to become a Pokemon champion are being thwarted by, of all things, grass, while You tries to 'read the sky' to locate them. Alas, You's sky-reading only works when on the ocean, and Chika laughs at her friend because she doesn't believe the sky-reading works at all. You insists that it does work, and the two agree to disagree.

They are interrupted by a rustling noise, and Chika looks down to see a Sandshrew is digging around in her backpack. She shouts at it and it runs off with a bag of dried mikan peels. Chika goes after it, You following as soon as she can gather up her chase is short, as Chika trips over something else this time, and this time her obstacle is upset that it got hit. Chika is surprised when a Geodude makes itself known to her, the living rock pounding its fist into the ground to convey its displeasure. Chika tries to apologize, but the Geodude is very grouchy after being awoken, so it starts throwing sand at her. As Chika struggles to keep away the sand, You arrives and calls out her Poliwag, soundly beating the Geodude with a few bubble sprays.

You asks if Chika is okay, to which Chika responds in the affirmative. But she frowns, because the Geodude made her lose the Sandshrew. Then her face lights up as she remembers she has a finder Pokemon of her own. She calls out Shiitake to help her track it and get her food back, and the puppy Pokemon eventually leads her to the Sandshrew's nest. (After a few cutaway scenes where the two trainers are ducking under branches, stepping around inexplicably rocky patches of terrain, and crossing a small stream.)

Chika sees the distinct orange color of mikan peels and marches in ready to rage, but she stops short when she sees another Sandshrew collapsed on the floor of its small nest next to the thieving Sandshrew and the open bag of mikan peels. It is obviously ill. Chika understands that the Sandshrew just wanted to feed its hurt friend, and she lets her anger go in favor of helping the injured Pokemon. The ill Sandshrew nibbles on one of the mikan peels, an expression of happiness crossing its face as it looks slightly better. Before they leave, Chika asks the Sandshrew if they're near anything that's not endless grassy plains, and the Sandshrew nods before scampering to guide them off in a direction.

Ten feet later and the trainers are out of the plains, standing at the edge of what seems to be a large farm. You gives their thanks to the Sandshrew as it nods before running off. Meanwhile, Chika reacts in a more dramatic manner, collapsing to her knees and shouting, "FREEDOM!"

You laughs at her best friend's antics, Chika returning a grin as she's pulled to her feet by You. The two walk towards the center of the farmstead, thankful that their trial in the plains is now over. The episode ends just as Chika wonders aloud if the farmers are growing mikans.

* * *

 **Episode 3 - What's a Pokemon Center?  
**

Chika and You are seen walking away from a small collection of farms, Chika munching on a mikan while You has the map out, tracking their progress. In between bites, Chika tells You she doesn't need to look, because the farmers already gave them direction. They have some banter about how vast the plains were and how they still don't know exactly where they are, only that there's a crossroads somewhere ahead they can apparently find shelter at. They briefly speculate what this shelter is, whether it's a secure cave, a large and leafy tree, or a giant fort made of pillows. As they continue walking, Chika and You spot a building marking the crossroads, seemingly welcoming them with a bright red roof. As they approach, the words at the top of the building come into view, and they wonder in unison just what a Pokemon Center is.

Entering the double doors, Chika and You are treated to a relatively modern and sterile environment, presided over by a nurse and a Chansey. Chika is immediately taken with the pink Pokemon, and plays with it while the nurse greets them. You asks what a Pokemon Center is, and the nurse offers a brief explanation and why this building was founded in this location. She then offers to check their Pokemon and a room for the night. Chika accepts wholeheartedly, while You is slightly more skeptical, and goes with the nurse to check their Pokemon in while Chika plays with Chansey. They have a conversation with You asking what the catch is and the nurse explains how everything is funded by the Pokemon League and is basically socialist, with You warning her that since she's saying all this neither her nor Chika will pay any bills they find slipped under their door in the morning.

Meanwhile, Chansey is giving Chika the grand tour of the workings of a Pokemon Center, concluding with the playground in the backyard for humans and Pokemon alike, and the two spend a montage scene playing there, finishing with Chika pushing Chansey on the swingset as they both laugh in camera pulls back gradually, revealing You and the nurse inside a small kitchen area, You marveling at all the modern appliances while the nurse glances outside through the window at Chika and Chansey as they continue to play. The nurse says You is free to use this kitchen to make whatever she wants so long as she notes down everything she used and signs for it. You is feeling enthusiastic now and vows to make an excellent dinner for all of them, the nurse chuckling before saying she'll cook too. There's a short montage scene of You cooking perfectly, emerging with four plates of her amazing, patent-pending Youkisoba. She looks over to see the nurse struggling with a set of slightly burned sandwiches.

As the sun begins to set, You comes out to get Chika and Chansey so they can eat dinner. The nurse lurks in the background of the building, throwing out what looks suspiciously like four charred and slimy sandwiches into the dumpster. The four eat, complimenting You's culinary abilities before the nurse accidentally lets slip that Chansey is the one who does most of the cooking. Chika talks about how cool Chansey are and how she wants to catch one of her own. The nurse explains that Chansey are protected Pokemon and there are extremely limited opportunities to catch them, but Chika is not discouraged.

Chika and You go to bed that night, happy and bantering as best friends are wont to do, even pondering what awaits them in the morning. They exchange smiles and close their eyes. Mere seconds later however, You hears Chika hiss her name, and she opens her eyes and yelps at seeing Chika only inches away from her face. Chika sheepishly asks if they can sleep together, as she can't sleep in such an unfamiliar place. You points out that Chika did fine on the road, but Chika only pleads again. You gladly lets Chika under her covers, and they cuddle in each others' arms before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Chika and You are ready to continue their journey, but then a trainer runs up to the Pokemon Center begging for help because her Raticate has started acting violently, thrashing about and snapping its jaws at her. Chika, You, the nurse, and Chansey run to assist, and it is clear that something is wrong with the Raticate. Sadly, it won't let anyone approach it, so Chika and You have no choice but to call on Lilipup and Poliwag to knock some sense into it. But despite the Raticate's injury, whatever that is, it is still strong enough to hold off both unevolved Pokemon at once, knocking them back. Chansey steps in and, instead of fighting the Raticate, spams softboil to heal Lilipup and Poliwag back to full health. Rejuvenated, the two manage to overcome the Raticate together, knocking it out. The nurse approaches and manages to isolate the large splinter caught in the Raticate, managing to remove it with Chansey's help.

They all return to the Pokemon Center, the trainer apologetic and grateful for Chika and You's help. After another quick checkup, Chika and You are on the road once more. As they leave the crossroads Pokemon Center behind them, Chika expresses admiration for Chansey's healing powers, and You tells her that Chansey as a species are generally averse to fighting, preferring pacifist roles instead of being combatants. Chika muses that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea for her to catch one if she's really taking on the gym challenge. You, slightly startled, asks Chika if she's really giving up.

Chika smiles and scratches her cheek, wondering that herself. She supposes it might be cool for her to catch one anyways, because after all... "Any Pokemon willing to go so far to protect a potential meal is alright in my book!"

The episode ends with Chika and You walking along a path of increasing forestry, giggling below the bright morning sun.

* * *

 **Episode 4 - I'm Feelin' Spooky!  
**

As Chika and You walk down the route with big smiles on their faces, Chika suddenly collapses, saying how tired she is. You sheepishly points out that it's only been a few minutes, and Chika resignedly gets up and keeps walking, You getting all energetic and throwing one of Chika's arms around her shoulder. As You half-carries Chika to the apex of a hill, they both look down to see a house looming menacingly in the distance. They both ooh and aah at it, and of course Chika's feelin' spooky and wants to check it out. You is concerned, but not overly so, and follows Chika. As soon as they get to the foot of the house, rain clouds appear in the sky as a veritable deluge starts falling. The two run into the house.

Inside, they are dry, but the house is dark and dusty and old and creepy. Seeing as how there's no way going forward in the rain, Chika and You decide to explore the house together. As they walk, with You shining a flashlight around, they discover there is no furniture whatsoever. They do however notice the footprints they're leaving in the dust on the floor as they walk. As they come to another room, You's flashlight gives out. You stops to replace the battery, but Chika wanders off into another hallway because she sees a mesmerizing light at the end of it. She walks towards it, but the light seems to move further and further away from her.

Chika enters another room, the scant light only just allowing her to see a bunch of things with sheets draped over them. Then the light fades quickly, leaving Chika stranded in an unknown part of the house completely in the dark, alone and afraid. So she does a very Chika-like thing in this moment. "YOU-CHAN!" The sounds of frantic footfalls sounds somewhere around the house, and Chika wails again before soon enough, You kicks down the door behind Chika and runs into the room, Chika embracing her in a hug.

Chika tells You all about the light and how she went off after it and how it was a stupid idea. You asks why Chika closed the door behind her, to which Chika says she didn't. The door that was just kicked open slams shut, and Chika and You scream in unison. They try to open it but can't. You tries to kick the door down again, but it won't budge. Probably because the hinges are on the wrong side. Without any other path open to them, Chika and You head deeper into the house.

They enter another room with things covered in sheets, when suddenly a figure draped in glowing white descends upon them! Chika and You scream for their lives. The foot tall figure cries out cutely as it lands in front of the duo, its cry turning from one of playful cheer to one of disgruntled despair as it burns a hole in the top of its costume, the white sheet falling around its body as a purple flame lights up the room. Chika and You are stunned as the figure walks around the floor, blinded by the sheet covering its eyes as it reaches out with stubby little arms.

Exchanging a cautious glance, Chika bends down and lifts the sheet from the little guy, revealing a Litwick. "Hey there little guy! You feelin' spooky?" Chika figures the Litwick just wanted someone to play with, so she and You follow the Litwick to another room with an old piano. Though neither is a musical prodigy, both Chika and You do their best, amusing the little guy. Eventually, Chika decides the Litwick is so cute that she wants it and asks for a battle. The Litwick nods and Chika calls out Lilipup. You offers her Poliwag as it would be a better match but Chika says she wants to do this on her own. Sadly, nothing she tries manages to damage a ghost type, and Chika eventually gives up. You checks on the outside and finds the rain is gone, and she and Chika prepare to leave. They say goodbye to Litwick and prepare to move on. The camera pans to Litwick as it frowns and turns to head back into the darkness, hanging its head dejectedly.

As Chika and You are at the threshold of the house, the Litwick comes rushing out and hugs Chika's leg, smiling that it wants to join her. Chika is overjoyed and picks up Litwick in her arms as she and You leave the house. As they head off, You mentions that Chika could have used Bite to hurt ghost types, much to Chika's surprise. You comments that Chika has a long way to go, and the two of them share a laugh, Litwick chiming in happily as they walk away from the house. The episode ends on this shot, neither girl noticing the observing figures of a Banette and a Gengar hovering in the house's door before the two ghost Pokemon fade from sight, and the door closes shut on its own.

* * *

 **AN: Why did I write this again? I don't even remember...**

 **Anyway, a couple things: First, updates will be... sporadic, at best. It kinda depends on how often I get sucked into playing Pokemon Emerald on my phone. (The Battle Factory is awesome!)**

 **Second, I've already got a good idea of which Pokemon are going to be in You's roster, but not so much for Chika. If you have any suggestions for either, feel free to send me a PM or leave a review.  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
